Holiday Story
by UnicornLay
Summary: Apa yang dilakukan member EXO saat mereka libur? (Ini summary apa? ) Check this ! *Huwwe gak bisa bikin summary TT TT*


_HOLIDAY STORY (2nd version)_

AUTHOR : UnicornsLay

Tittle : Holiday story

Cast : All member EXO

Length: Gak terhitung

Genre : Comedy, romance, friendship, YAOI

Rated : T menuju M *T aja kan masih kecil*

Summary : Apa yang dilakukan member EXO saat mereka libur? (Ini summary apa? Buruk sumpah) Check this !

Warning: It's YAOI, Typo(s) bertebaran, ff gak jelas, abal

.

No plagiat!

.

No siders

.

Don't like don't read.

.

CeKiDot !

.

.

UnicornsLay present

Kota Seoul masih sepi di pagi ini, hanya pejalan kaki dan suara kereta bawah tanah yang terdengar sedikit berlalu lalang. Bahkan beberapa kedai pinggir jalan belum tutup. Ini masih pagi. Pagi yang cerah. Oh bukan, sebentar lagi pagi yang cerah ini akan lebih sedikit suram karena seseorang. Bukan, 12 orang.

Apartemen yang letaknya strategis. Tak terlalu jauh dari perkotaan. Hanya saja sedikit lebih tenang. Di dalam apartemen masih terdapat makhluk disana. 12 orang. Banyak sekali? Tentu saja. Mereka salah satu member boyband terkenal. EXO namanya.

Salah satu membernya dengan mata hitam kelamnya yang terlihat seperti panda keluar dari salah satu kamar yang ada di apartemen itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang makan. Duduk di kursi dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja makan sambil menutup mata. Ia masih mengantuk. Sangat mengantuk. Tapi entah kenapa ia ingin susu hangat di pagi yang sedikit dingin ini. Ia belum ingin membangunkan Kyungsoo atau Lay. Karena ia tahu semua member pasti lelah. Ia bisa saja sih membuat susu sendiri, toh ia juga sudah dewasa di umurnya yang ke 20 tahun. Tapi badannya tak kontak sekali dengan otaknya.

Jadi ia hanya bisa, Tidur lagi. Manis bukan?

Ia ingin sekali tidur lagi di meja makan, tapi perutnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Ia lapar. Dari tadi malam ia hanya makan snack yang dibawakan Baekhyun untuknya. Bukan makan nasi. Dan sekarang perutnya sedikit melilit. Oh ia ingin cepat makan.

Matanya mengerjap sebentar. Nampak lucu sekali.

Kakinya melangkah menuju sebuah kamar berpintu putih. Ia harus membagunkan Wufan sekarang. Digoncang goncangkan tubuh tegap milik Wufan dengan sedikit kencang. Namun tak ada hasil. Cara kedua ia mengecup bibir pangeran naga itu. Sekali lagi nihil. Ia mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Wufan. Bukan untuk menjilatnya, tapi berbisik.

"Duizhang, buatkan susu hangat untuk bayi panda sepertiku agar aku tumbuh menjadi sehat"

Tao masih menerka-nerka apakah orang ini akan bangun. Nihil ! Didekatkan lagi bibirnya ke telinga lelaki tampan itu.

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau bangun. Aku pergi keluar bersama salah satu member girlband yang cantik saja. Aku serius!"

Dan hasilnya?

VOILA!

Wufan terbangun dengan sedikit terburu-buru. 'ancaman yang bagus Tao' Ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Oke baik aku buatkan. Tunggu disini dulu karena aku akan mencuci muka dan gosok gigi. Jika kau juga belum melakukan itu, maka sekarang ayo ikut bersama ku"

Tao tersenyum kecil lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya ke dahinya. Memberi salam hormat.

"Oke captain!"

.

.

.

"Nah sudah kan? Jadi aku mau tidur kembali pagi ini."

Setelah kejadian sekitar 8 menit lalu, kini Tao sudah menghabiskan 2 gelas susu hangat dan beberapa snack pisang milik Chanyeol. Makanan bergizi di pagi hari.

"No! Duizhang harus menemaniku nonton tv pagi ini. Ayo belajar bangun pagi sayang, kekeke"

Wufan tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Tao barusan.

"Tapi kau harus mau mandi dan gosok gigi. Jangan nakal panda. Ini masih pagi"

Memang, sedari tadi sejak Wufan baru saja selesai menggosok gigi, Tao hanya duduk di meja makan tanpa ada niatan untuk ikut membasuh muka dan gosok gigi. Dan kini ucapan Wufan itu hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh kekasih pandanya itu.

"Tao, jangan membuat kegaduhan sayang. Ini dorm EXO K loh. Ayo turuti kata gege sekarang"

Tapi Tao hanya tersenyum lalu berlari menuju ruang tamu. Alhasil, pagi ini adalah pagi yang menyebalkan bagi Wufan karena ia harus merayu, membujuk dan biasanya ia juga akan melakukan gwiyomi atau bbuing bbuing yang bisa melunturkan jiwa tampannya itu. Oh, abaikan. Narsis sekali kau Wufan -_-

"No no no no, papoy papoy hahaha"

Wufan menggeram kesal melihat Tao mengejeknya dengan omongan ala minions. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri juga , bagi Wufan itu lucu. Tao menyerukan itu dengan suara yang dikecilkan. Sangat imut bagi Wufan. Tapi merepotkan.

"Baiklah, jika aku menirukan suara minions itu, apakah kau akan mandi dan melakukan hal yang baik?" Penawaran yang menggiurkan bagi Tao. Hei, apa kau pernah melihat Wufan dengan tingkah seperti itu? Jarang kan? Maka dari itu Tao harus memanfaatkannya. Haha, bagus panda, kau pintar sekali.

"Baiklah aku setuju. Tapi dengan suara yang keras sepertiku tadi. Pokoknya sampai semua member bangun"

Hell, no! Wufan tak mau image cool yang ia bangun hancur begitu saja. Ia bisa ditertawai habis-habisan oleh semuanya termasuk si pembuat ulah ini, ZiTao.

"Baik..baik, asal kau mandi dan tidak berkencan dengan noona noona centil dan berisik diluar sana"

"Ewhh, tentu saja tidak ge. Baik, aku akan mandi sekarang. Nanti gege bisa langsung mencoba yang tadi yah. Oh satu lagi, aku ingin serba panda di hari ini ge"

"Akan kusiapkan, apa saja? Sandal rumah pandamu, kaos putih panda, celana piyama panda, topi berbentuk panda, dan boneka pandamu. Apa lagi?"

"Aku ingin nonton minions itu nanti setelah mandi, oke?"

"Okey baby"

Tao mengecup bibir Wufan sebentar lalu beranjak untuk mandi.

.

.

"Papoy papoy, nonono! Papoyy!"

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya setelah mendengar suara berisik yang aneh dari mulut leader gilanya itu. Ia sudah bersiap melempari lelaki canada itu dengan sandal rumah yang ia pakai, yah walau ringan setidaknya dapat membuat Wufan menutup mulutnya.

"Hah papoy? Asdfghjkl.. . nononono papoyy!"

Sehun yang sudah bersiap melemparkan sandal rumahnya, langsung tertawa.

"Bwahaha, sejak kapan kau menjadi Minions eh bukan tapi Wunions seperti itu hyung? Haha lucu sekali. Aku harus membangunkan yang lain agar mereka melihatmu lalu tertawa"

"Yak! Sehun! Jangan lakukan itu atau aku akan membunuh rusa kecilmu itu! Sehun! Stop it!"

Sedangkan Tao tertawa terbahak melihat Sehun yang berhasil membangunkan semua member. Kini ke 11 orang itu sedang memperhatikan leader dengan tampang cool nya itu mengucapkan kata kata milik minions. Lucu sekali. Sangat amat lucu sekali.

"Hyung kau lucu sekali sih, aku sampai ingin melemparimu dengan ipad milik Baekhyun. Bwahahaha"-Chanyeol

"Bahkan kau lebih lucu dan kocak dari minions yang ada di film itu"-Xiumin

"Sebaiknya minions itu diganti dengan dirimu saja hyung, pasti laku nanti film nya. Hahaha"-Sehun

Dan beberapa komentar member lainnya.

'ASDFGHJKL! Terserah! Tao, kau harus tanggung jawab setelah ini!' Wufan berkoar di dalam hatinya.

"Siapa yang punya ide seperti itu? Tao yah?" ujar Kyungsoo bertanya

Tao mengangguk lalu menatap Wufan dengan bbuing-bbuing andalannya

.

"Jadi setelah ini, apa kita ada job lagi?"

Kali ini Wufan bertanya dengan nada sedikit kesal. Saat selesai menertawai Wufan, Suho mendapatkan telepon dari manager tentang jadwal seminggu ini. Lalu mengajak semua member yang masih di sofa berbincang kembali.

"Kita free untuk 2 hari kedepan. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Kata Suho

Kini mereka saling bertanya satu sama lain mengenai rencana libur selama 2 hari kedepan.

"Aku mau nonton minions saja ah!"-Tao

"Mau tidur saja disofa menemani Tao"-Wufan

"Mau menemani Jongin saja"-Kyungsoo

"Mau ke dorm Shinee untuk berlatih bersama"-Lay

"Pulang kerumah ibu"-Chanyeol

"Membawa kekasihku yang cantik ini ke rumah ibu"-Baekhyun

"Mau kencan dengan Xiao Lu, pasti asyik"-Sehun

"Mau makan baozi banyak-banyak"-Xiumin

"Mau melihat Minseok hyung makan baozi sambil tiduran"-Chen

"Bermain game di atas tempat tidur dengan Kyungsoo hyung yang menyuapi pasta buatannya"-Kai

"Entahlah"-Suho

"Menuruti Sehun saja"-Luhan

Pagi ini sedikit berisik memang.

Lama-lama SM bisa gila.

Bukan hanya SM, tapi semua bisa gila.

Kembali ke cerita.

Semua member memang sudah melaksanakan kegiatannya di hari libur ini. Sedikit berisik tapi itulah EXO. Baiklah sekarang mari pindah ke kamar BaekYeol yang sedari tadi sangat berisik.

"Falling in love falling in love...neol gatgo sipeo na eotteoghae Boy ...Touch me over here...Touch me touch me over there...Touch me over here"

Chanyeol sedang bernyanyi di kamarnya. Lelaki dengan tinggi yang maksimal itu menjadikan sisir warna birunya menjadi microfon. Ia berkhayal lagi. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Sejak Suho mengumumkan bahwa mereka libur untuk 2 hari kedepan, Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya lalu bernyanyi seperti orang gila di depan cermin dengan sebuah sisir ditangannya.

Biasanya Baekhyun akan ikut bernyanyi, namun sejak tadi ia hanya tengkurap di tempat tidur bersama ipad yang ia klaim sebagai yeojachingunya. 'Untung saja ia tak gila betulan, tapi dilihat lama-lama ia memang gila betulan. Omfg' batin Baekhyun menjerit gila. Lelaki dengan marga Byun itu mulai duduk mengahadap kearah Chanyeol yang berdiri membelakanginya. Tangannya bergerak seperti akan memukul kepala Chanyeol, walau hanya perumpamaan saja.

"Yeol-ah, berhentilah bernyanyi sekarang juga! Jangan membuat yang lain terganggu, termasuk aku dan kekasihku yang cantik ini"

Kali ini Chanyeol yang mendengus kesal mendengar lelaki dibelakangnya menyebut kekasih cantik atau apalah itu.

"Terserah! Kalo mau kencan dengan kekasihmu di luar dong jangan dikamar! Inikan kamarku dan kekasihku Baekhyun!"

"Huh! Aku Baekhyun! Aku kekasihmu! Ini juga kamarku tau! Harusnya kau yang keluar! Kan kau yang berisik"

Chanyeol meletakan sisirnya dengan kasar di meja nakas. Jika Baekhyun sudah dekat dan sangat lengket dengan ipadnya itu membuat Chanyeol sebal. Ia ingin menyuruh Jongin atau siapalah untuk membanting ipad tersebut sampai pecah berkeping-keping. Tapi ia tak ingin membuat Baekhyun membencinya. Harusnya ini salahnya juga sih mengijinkan Baekhyun membeli ipad beberapa tahun lalu.

"Baik, aku yang keluar! Jangan cari aku karena aku mau pergi jauh! Sangat jauh hingga kau tak menemukanku!"

Setelah Chanyeol bicara seperti itu, pintu sudah tertutup dengan keras oleh lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu. Baekhyun menghela napas kesal.

Diluar kamar, Suho, Jongin dan Sehun memandangnya heran.

"Loh Chanyeol hyung kenapa?"Tanya Sehun yang sedang tidur di sofa

"Tidak apa-apa, mana Kyungsoo?"

"Ya! Kenapa mencari Kyungsoo ku eoh? Urusi Baekhyunmu itu hyung!" Kai menyela

"Aku bertengkar dengannya, sudah jangan banyak tanya! Kyungsoo! Kau dimana?"

Chanyeol berlari menuju dapur untuk menemukan Kyungsoo diikuti Jongin yang berlari lalu memeluk Kyungsoo overprotective.

"Ada apa Chanyeol? Kai sesak jangan memelukku Chanyeol mau bicara"

"Eungg tidak mau. Kalau bicara ya bicara saja. Aku tak akan mengganggu kok" ujar Kai sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo. Sementara Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Buatkan aku makanan, aku mau pergi jauh. Sangat jauh." Mendengar Chanyeol bicara seperti itu, membuat Kyungsoo dan Kai membulatkan matanya, kaget.

"Loh, mau kemana? Kok pergi sih? Kalau bertengkar jangan sampai pergi begitu"

"Aku tak peduli Soo, dia itu menyebalkan sekali. Pokoknya aku mau pergi saja. Eh itu apa?"

Chanyeol lantas menunjuk-nunjuk makanan yang ada di piring.

"itu pasta, jongin memintaku membuatnya. Kau mau? Akan kubawakan untukmu" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk patuh. Setelah selesai, Kyungsoo memberikan nya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku pergi dulu! Sampai jumpa"

Pintu dorm tertutup dengan Kyungsoo, Kai, dan Sehun yang bertanya-tanya.

.

.

TBC

Gaje, pendek, abal haha

Don't forget to review readersnim *kisseu satusatu*


End file.
